


Grindr

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hasn't gotten laid in quite some time, his best friend finds just the app to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grindr

  


  


-¤-

Jensen looked out over the people filling the bar, gaze looking for something, someone, to entertain him for the night. The problem with _not_ being at a gay bar though was that Jensen's gaydar really sucked. He didn't feel like sporting a black eye for having hit on a straight guy. Again. That just wasn't good for his ego.

The bar wasn't packed full, the noise level was low enough that he could actually talk to Danneel without having to shout until he found he had no voice left the following day. Well, he could have talked to her if not for the fact that Danneel was full on ignoring him in favor of playing with her phone. No, wait...

"Danni, is that _my_ phone?"

Danneel didn't even bother looking up and she didn't answer beyond the small nod that made a lock of her auburn hair slide down over her face. Jensen sighed and reached out to take his phone back but apparently Danneel had paid more attention to him than he first thought because she quickly pulled back, making sure to stay out of reach as she continued to focus on the phone.

"Oh, there it is," she said, smile on her lips as he looked up to where Jensen was glaring at her.

"There what is?" Jensen asked, already quite sure he didn't want to know.

"I found an app for you," Danneel said, her smile turning sugary sweet.

Jensen was _very_ sure he didn't want to know then, but that didn't keep him from asking.

"And just why are you putting an app on _my_ phone?"

"Because someone needs to," Danneel answered with a smile that made Jensen very worried.

"Dan..."

He didn't get further than that before Danneel suddenly lifted up his phone and snapped a picture before returning to tapping away on the small screen, clearly ignoring Jensen's attempts at trying to stop her. Jensen knew better than to fight with his best friend and in the end he only sighed and got up from the table, walking over to the bar to grab them both new beers. Shooting Danneel a dark look, that she didn't even notice, he leaned against the bar, waiting for the bartender to come over. All his annoyance faded away when he turned to see a man at the end of the bar though and Jensen felt his dick take a sudden interest when his eyes slid over a tall body that strained the clothes in just the right way.

"Well damn," Jensen mumbled to himself, hoping that the man would turn around enough for his face to be visible.

Looking over to Danneel, he found his friend grinning at him, sliding his phone over the table and leaning back with a satisfied smile that was almost enough for Jensen to forget about the man he had been eyeing. Almost, until the man turned around and he got an eyeful of high cheekbones and deep dimples. It wasn't until the bartender cleared his throat that Jensen managed to tear his eyes away and take the bottles back to the booth where Danneel was smirking at him, having reached out to fiddle with his phone once more.

"All done with my phone?" Jensen asked, wishing he hadn't been sitting with his back towards the bar and the tall stranger.  
"Yeah," Danneel said easily, still grinning. "You can thank me later."

That was enough to make Jensen curious and he reached out to unlock his phone and search for whatever it was his friend had made. It wasn't very hard considering that Danneel had left something open for him to find.

"You bought an...what the..what _is_ this?"

He stared down at several small images filling up his screen, balking slightly when he realized how many of the images seemed to be shirtless guys. The next second he realized that they _all_ were of guys and curiously he touched one of the images, letting out a low snort when the screen changed into something that could only be called a biography, all of it with a half dressed man showing in the background.

"Dani?" he asked weakly. "Is this..."

"It's a dating app," Danneel said proudly. "Or well, technically I guess it's a hooking up app considering how awfully slutty these guys seem to be."

Jensen felt a heat creep up his cheek but he didn't stop poking around the application, staring at the small images and clicking at a few more, reading the biographies and shaking his head slightly. Going back to the main page of the app he saw that something had changed and he frowned slightly.

"Hey," he said, making Danneel focus on him instead of the fruity drink she had somehow managed to come across. "What does the little blue ring and the number mean?"

The sound Danneel made was one he never heard come from her before and in an instant she was around the table, scooting up next to Jensen and reaching out the click the little thumbnail, opening up the biography with the background of what Jensen could only describe as a _very_ lickable torso.

"Wait wait," Danneel said when Jensen tried to pull his phone back. "This should...aha!"

Jensen leaned in over the phone and saw that Danneel had managed to open up some sort of discussion where a greeting from the guy was waiting.

_Hey gorgeous_

"Well, as far as a pickup line goes..." Danneel said slowly.

"Yeah, not really top of the conversation scale this one," Jensen said with a low snort. "I..."

He was interrupted by another message popping up on the screen and both he and Danneel leaned forward to read it.

_Can I sound shallower? Sorry. But really, hey._

Jensen found himself laughing softly and without really thinking it through he tapped out his own reply.

_Thanks. I think. And hey whoever you are._

"Smooth," Danneel mumbled and Jensen elbowed her in the side.

_So what are the odds of a real chat? I'm here._

A small map appeared as the next message and Jensen stared at it, trying to make sense of what he saw and then he looked over at Danneel who stared from the phone, up to Jensen before they both started to look around the now crowded room. The red dot that showed the man of the gorgeous body was right on top of Jensen's blue dot. Right where the club was and Jensen twisted around to try and see someone with a phone in his hand. Only, he saw several people with phones in their hands and with a sigh he focused back on his own.

_You're at Lounge aren't you? Where?_

He kept looking around while waiting for the answer, gaze drifting from the bar where people were eying the baseball game playing on the TV over to the pool tables in the corner but he still didn't catch who he was talking to before the answer arrived.

_I'm happy your friend signed you up. Made my evening._

"Not creepy at all," Jensen muttered to himself at the same time as Danneel made a fist pump. "Oh shut up."

_Can you see me?_

_Yes, gorgeous._

It was Danneels turn to look around the room while Jensen eye rolled at the endearment, wondering if people actually fell for a line like that but going back to the guy's profile picture he had to admit to himself that he didn't care about the bad pickup lines if he could have a body like that pressed up against him.

Jensen hadn't gotten laid in months, he might be a bit shallow. So sue him.

_And I saw you checking me out earlier_

Jensen's head snapped up at that because he was damn sure it had only been one person he had really checked out since he stepped into The Lounge. He looked over to the corner of the bar where he had seen the man earlier but a tiny girl with long, dark hair occupied the and Jensen cursed low under his breath, continuing to search the room.

"I think you're looking for me."

The voice slid over Jensen, making his cock take sudden interest even before he turned around to look up, and up, into eyes that looked almost black in the limited light of the bar.

"Oh my god."

Jensen glared at Danneel who had turned a rather interesting shade of pink as she slapped one hand over her mouth, staring up at the man standing next to their booth.

"Dani," Jensen said slowly, gaze not wavering from the tall man looking down at him. "Weren't you just leaving?"

"Right," Danneel said and Jensen was quite sure he never had loved her more than in that moment. "This is me, going. Right now. Good luck."

The man laughed as Danneel managed to slither her way out of the booth without her short dress revealing too much and she disappeared towards the bar, pink drink in hand.

"Huh, impressive," the man said, looking after her. "I've never seen anyone manage to score one of those girly drinks here before."

Jensen blinked a few times, trying to catch up with what the man was saying but before he could manage, the man folded himself down into the space Danneel had vacated and Jensen's brain decided that thinking was much overrated as he could feel the warmth of the man's thigh against his own.

"Hey gorgeous," the man said and the smile on his lips made dimples cut deep into his cheeks.

"That's...a really bad pickup line," Jensen managed to get out.

"Yeah, it really is," the man agreed, pressing even closer. "How about I say you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen and I would love to see you spread out on my bed?"

A quick burst of laugh escaped Jensen, but he couldn't deny that his cock was _very_ interested in that suggestion.

"That..." Jensen swallowed before clearing his voice. "Jesus, you're not holding back, are you? Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Jared Padalecki," the man answered, moving even closer to Jensen.

A quick glance around the bar told Jensen that no one had noticed anything but he knew that there was only a matter of time. Jensen looked up at the man next to him and the surge of arousal told him just what he wanted.

"Jensen Ackles," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Jensen," Jared said, one big hand landing on Jensen's knee under the table.

Jensen parted his leg and he could see Jared's eyes darken as his hand moved up and in until his fingers were stroking over the inseam.

"Not here," Jensen said.

"That's not a no," Jared said, smile turning wider.

"No," Jensen said."I mean, it's not a no but...it's a not here."

Jared nodded and stood up, one hand closing around Jensen's hand and pulling him to his feet as well. Finding himself dragged towards the door Jensen knew he should be asking questions, should go back and tell Danneel he was leaving but walking behind Jared his eyes travelled down to the man's ass, perfectly fitting jeans making it a damn good view and Jensen knew there was no way he was going anywhere but where Jared was going.

They weren't more than a few steps away from the club, the entrance of a dark alley at their side, when Jared took a firm grip of Jensen's wrist and spun him around, pushing him up against the wall of the alley where they were out of sight.

"Wanted to do this from the second I saw you walk into that bar," he said, voice a deep rumble that made a shiver run down Jensen's back.

A warm mouth slotted over Jensen's, tongue licking over the seam of his lips in a request that Jensen was more than willing to grant. A low moan escaped him when Jared's tongue stroked over his and Jensen arched against the body pinning him to the wall. For a few long minutes he allowed himself to get lost in the heated kisses, hands sliding up to tangle in Jared's hair.

"Fuck," Jensen groaned when Jared pulled away to gasp for air.

"That was part of the plan," Jared smirked, pulling Jensen with him out on the street again and not really trying to hide it when he adjusted himself.

"I hope you don't live far from here," Jensen groaned, his jeans uncomfortably tight where they strained over his hard cock.

Jared tossed him a look over his shoulder but didn't answer him. They had gone more than a block when Jensen realized that Jared was still holding a firm grip on his hand, big hand almost dwarfing Jensen's and he knew that the man would be able to overpower and manhandle Jensen with ease.

"And here we are."

Looking up he found them standing in front of a door, light shining through the glass portion of it and Jensen saw the black and white tiled floor on the other side.

"Finally," Jensen said even though he knew it had only been a few minutes since they left the alley.

He thought that Jared would mock him for the eagerness, but instead the man pulled him inside and dragged him into the elevator, barely stopping to push the button before he crowded Jensen up against the wall.

"What do you want?" Jared asked, lips close enough Jensen could feel the warmth of his breath against his face.

"You," Jensen answered truthfully. "Gonna make you fall apart."

Jared's roaming hands stopped and the man looked down at Jensen in obvious surprise, eyebrows rising up until they almost disappeared under his long hair.

"Are you now?" he said after a few long moments, hands sliding down to grip Jensen hips and pull him closer. "Not sure that was I had in mind."

Jensen didn't answer, just rolled his hips forward, smiling when the movement dragged a moan from Jared and his hips snapped forward, hard cock rubbing against Jensen's through layer of clothing. By the time the elevator lurched to a halt, Jensen's lips were swollen from the rough kisses and he couldn't wait to finally get some skin on skin.

"C'mere," Jared mumbled and they stumbled out of the elevator, not willing to let go of each other for longer than absolutely needed. "I'm... damnit... fuck..."

At first Jensen didn't understand what Jared was doing but then he realized that Jared was fumbling for his keys, trying to get the door unlocked and that was a plan Jensen was very interested in. Reluctantly he pulled back enough for Jared to get the door open and the two of them inside but the second it fell shut behind them Jensen was back to licking his way into Jared's mouth.

"Gorgeous," Jared moaned into the kiss and Jensen didn't know if it was a plea for him to slow down, or keep going, but he knew which option he choose.

"Need...to..." Jensen groaned, hands falling down to the fly of Jared's jeans even as they managed to make their way towards the bedroom.

"Should give you...Jesus.... a tour," Jared managed to get out in between teasing bites to Jensen's lower lip. "But fuck, only thing I want you to see is my bed."

Jensen heard the sound of a door opening and the next moment he felt himself falling, Jared's huge body still pressed close to his as they hit the soft mattress. On the way over he had thought about just what he would do to Jared once the two of them found a bed room but all those plans disappeared when he found himself covered by Jared, heavy weight of him pressing him down into the bed and Jensen arched up, pressing their bodies together. Big hands slid down over his hips and around to cup his ass and the touch was enough to make Jensen's cock twitch, straining to get free.

"You're...way too...dressed..." he muttered before he _finally_ managed to get get his hand on the hot length of Jared's cock.

The head was already wet with pre-come and Jensen struggled to get the cock free from the man's jeans, wanting to feel more of it. Wanting to taste it.

"Jesus fuck," Jared groaned.

"Move..c'mon..."

Jensen managed to push Jared off him, ignoring the protesting sounds Jared made and instead he pushed the man down on the bed before reaching to tug his jeans down and off before placing himself between Jared's legs, pushing them apart.

"What are..." Jared started but the words ended on a half choked moan when Jensen wrapped his hands around Jared's cock, fingers sliding through the beads of pre-come gathering at the head. "Oh..."

Looking up at Jared, Jensen slowly leaned forward, allowing the man to see as he reached his tongue out to lick over the head, moaning as the taste of Jared coated his tongue. It wasn't often Jensen put on a show, but that didn't mean that he didn't know exactly what he looked like and he wanted to make Jared fall apart, wanted to feel his cock as deep as possible.

"Fuck, so gorgeous," Jared groaned.

Jensen flashed him a quick smile before he wrapped his lips around Jared's cock and slowly slid down, feeling the heavy weight of Jared on his tongue. He moaned around the length when Jared reached down to stroke his fingers over Jensen's lips where they were stretched around his dick. Letting his eyes slide shut, Jensen focused on the hardness in his mouth, tongue sliding against the underside and Jared's hips snapped up, forcing his cock deeper into Jensen's mouth.

"Shit, fuck, sorry," Jared gasped, hand digging into Jensen's hair and tugging slightly.

Putting his hands on Jared's hips he held the man still before slowly pulling up until only the head was in his mouth. Jensen opened his eyes then, looking up into Jared's as he let his tongue swirl around before dipping into the slit, moaning as a new burst of flavor filled his mouth.

Jared's eyes went slightly wide and he shivered beneath Jensen before his head fell back into the pillow and Jensen could feel the tension drain away from him. A surge of pride filled Jensen at that, he _knew_ he was awesome at giving head and a part of him really wanted to ruin Jared for anyone's mouth but his. Deliberately he slid forward, one hand sliding down stroke over the heavy weight of Jared's balls, rolling them between his fingers at the same time as he took Jared deep, moaning when he felt the head of his cock push against the soft back of Jensen's throat. Pulling in a deep breath through his nose, Jensen slid even further down, feeling Jared's dick press itself down his throat.

"Fucking Christ," Jared groaned. "You... Jesus... fuck it's so good. Jensen, so amazing. Love it, don't you? Love my cock down your..."

The filthy words turned into a guttural moan when Jensen hummed around the length filling him, knowing full well what sensations would travel from his mouth and down Jared's cock. His fingers found the sensitive skin behind Jared's sac, stroking with feather light movements at the same time as he started truly working Jared's cock, sliding up only to sink down as far as he could take him, tongue swiping over the head each time possible.

"Wanna..." Jared groaned, fingers sliding up Jensen's face to tangle in his hair. "Fuck..."

Jensen let his hand slide up to gather the mess of pre-come and spit leaking down Jared's cock, making sure to coat his fingers before he slid them back down, hesitating before he brushed the tips of his fingers against Jared's hole. He could feel Jared tense up beneath him and was just about to pull his fingers away, thinking that maybe he had read the man wrong but just then Jared moaned and rolled his hips down, making Jensen's finger press against the tight opening.

"Do it, want you to.... please, Jensen. Wanna..."

Slowly Jensen pushed his finger inside, feeling the velvet heat of Jared's body tight around him and he wondered what it would be like to push his cock into that perfect tightness. But in that moment, all he wanted was to make Jared fall apart.

"Christ," Jared groaned. "That's... yeah..."

Jensen's cock was achingly hard, he could feel it pulse when Jared painted another streak of pre-come over his tongue and for the first time Jensen considered the possibility of actually coming like that, just from the feel of Jared's cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

Beneath him Jared's breathing was turning quick and ragged, his hips straining to move even as Jensen held him in place and he was sure that the man was close. Sucking hard Jensens sank down until Jared's cock was once more brushing the back of his throat and then he twisted his finger, searching for the spot deep inside that Jensen knew would bring the man even closer to the edge. The response was instantaneous, Jared's body locking down incredibly tight around his finger and with a sharp cry Jared started coming, salty wetness sliding straight down Jensen's throat.

"Fuck, fuck," Jared gaped. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jensen!"

Jensen pulled back, wanting to taste Jared's come on his tongue and he moaned when he felt hot come leak down his chin, thick taste of it making Jensen forget any reasons why he usually didn't swallow. He _wanted_ to feel Jared's come sliding down his throat, wanted to lick the man clean and then do it all over again.

He didn't pull back until Jared tugged at his hair, a low whimper escaped him and Jensen let the softening cock slide from his mouth with a wet sound, stroking his fingers over the man's prostate one last time and smiling when Jared did a full body shiver.

"Get up here," Jared demanded. "Need to..."

Jensen hissed when the movement put friction against his rock hard cock, but Jared didn't give him time to say anything, instead he crashed their lips together, licking his own taste from Jensen's lips at the same time as he fumbled to get Jensen's cock free.

"Come for me."

Jensen tried to hold back but there was no chance for him and when Jared's thumb brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves where head met shaft, Jensen came, spurting white and hot over Jared's hand and stomach until he collapsed over the man, not caring about the sticky mess between them.

None of them spoke for a few long minutes and Jensen couldn't even find it in himself to move off Jared, not when Jared kept kissing him, dirty hot kisses turning slow and sated.

"I had kinda hoped to get to fuck you," Jared said, breaking the silence.

"I can still see that happening," Jensen admitted, even though he wasn't sure he would be able to get it up again that night, not with the mind-shattering orgasm he was still coming down from.

"Good answer," Jared said.

Without speaking they both managed to free themselves from their clothes before collapsing back down on the bed, sweaty and sticky but both of them too content to move.

"So, that app," Jensen said, already halfway to sleep and happy that it seemed Jared expected him to stay the night.

"Yeah, that app," Jared answered, turning to his side and pulling Jensen into the circle of his arms. "I think I'm gonna un-install it tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jensen mumbled, sliding one arm around Jared's waist. "Me too."

-¤-


End file.
